


Fight Me

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sparring session between Cadash and Cassandra reveals underlying tensions about the direction of the Inquisition. Then it turns sexy.</p><p>Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**TW for Dubcon. Just in case.**

"You call that a stance?" 

Cassandra groaned, turning to see Cadash standing nearby, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Not all of us have such a low centre of gravity," Cassandra reminded, shuffling slightly, "Or have an overcompensating broadsword to drag us back to the ground. I am lighter on my feet, I can react faster in this way."

Cadash unsheathed her weapon, "I doubt that very much, Seeker."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "I could find a much better sparring partner anywhere else in the castle. If you want to practice hitting things bluntly, I suggest you talk to the Iron Bull."

"So...you have no respect for me as a leader or a warrior," Cadash chuckled, "I figured at least one of those things would keep you around."

"My faith," Cassandra said firmly, "Is placed with the Maker and not with you. You are as blunt an instrument as a catapulted rock."

Cadash smirked, "Nice of you to hide your feelings, Seeker. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I don't care what you think of me personally, but I need to know that you will follow me. You chose me to be your leader."

"If I had any other choice-"

"If you thought yourself a better candidate, you would have chosen you," Cadash said, pacing around her, "Perhaps Leliana...or imagine, Mother Giselle. She'd have us all sing the Archdemon to sleep and tuck it in with a glass of warm milk. You need someone who can get things done and before I came along, you were floundering. You need to be told what to do, instructed. You need me."

Cassandra picked up her shield, "I don't need anyone."

"Is that so?" Cadash said, shifting her stance, "Then fight me."

Cassandra ducked as Cadash twirled, trying to catch her ankles. Cassandra jumped, thrusting her shield down to protect her legs. She blocked the next blow, striking out to catch her arm. Cadash blocked the blow, stepping closer. Cassandra could feel the eyes of the others around her, but she kept her focus on the Inquisitor.

"I almost get the feeling you admire me, Seeker," Cadash said, pacing around her, "I heard once you have a bit of a hero worship streak in you, yeah? It was too bad you didn't get the meet Hawke before she kicked the bucket. I imagine you would have been nose deep in that pussy if you had half the chance."

"If you're trying to shock me-"

"I'm succeeding," Cadash said, "You do look ever so cute when you're blushing."

Cassandra thrust out with her shield, trying to bash her down. Cadash lowered, pushing Cassandra back, nearly toppling her over. Cassandra backed up quickly, avoiding another rendering blow.

"Ready to yield, Seeker?"

Cassandra barked, "No."

The crowd gasped as Cassandra threw herself at Cadash, knocking her down to the ground. Cadash swung her leg out, tripping Cassandra. Cassandra tried to grab her footing but yelped as the pommel of the broadsword came down between her shoulders. Cadash pinned her down, leaning in close.

"How wet are you right now?" She purred, "Knowing you finally met someone who can beat you?"

Cassandra swallowed, feeling the blade at her throat.

"Do you yield?"

Cassandra closed her eyes and nodded.

Cadash stood, letting Cassandra get up on her own. The crowd started to dissipate as the Inquisitor came back to her and swatted her ass. Cassandra blushed and went into the blacksmith shop, making her way to her own quarters. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the door open again. She looked down, seeing the dwarf march after her, fire in her eyes.

Cassandra made it to her room before hearing her door slam shut behind her. Cadash locked it and turned to her.

"Clothes off," Cadash ordered.

"What are you-"

"If you stay in the Inquisition, you must follow my lead, without question. If you want out, I'll unlock this door and you're free to go. But there can only be one Inquisitor. So I say again to you. Take your clothes off."

Cassandra did so, her fingers trembling. She laid them on the floor. 

"On your knees," Cadash ordered, "Hands on the headboard."

Cassandra did so, her blood pounding in her throat. She felt the dwarf behind her, a hand gripping her naked ass. She gasped as Cadash's fingers thrust inside of her, ashamed of how easily they slipped in.

"I knew it," Cadash chuckled deeply, "You get off on this...oh Cassandra, what fun we could have been having this whole time."

Cassandra whimpered, feeling a third finger added. She cried out as Cadash's thumb circled her clit. Her other hand gripped deeper, breaking through her skin. She came quickly, throbbing around her hand.

Cadash groaned happily, "And I was worried you'd be frigid. Oh my little slut, you won't be able to walk when I'm through with you."

Cassandra howled as the fourth finger was added, feeling too stretched, too full. But she had her duty...her mission to serve the Maker...to her...She wept, the second orgasm hitting her. It hurt, it hurt so badly she wanted to run out of the room. She no longer knew if it was pride or pleasure that bound her to that bed. 

"Please," Cassandra begged, "Please..."

Cadash removed her fingers and flipped her onto her back. She wiped off her slicked hand on the sheet.

"Remember this," Cadash said, "The next time you think you're stronger than me. Because Seeker...we both know what you really want from me and I am more than pleased to provide."

Cassandra pulled the sheets around her, watching Cadash leave. Her entire body ached and her heart fluttered. She sighed, happy and disgusted with herself. She was willing to ignore her ideals in order to get laid.

She groaned. If Varric ever found out, she would never hear the end of it.


End file.
